


What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Merlin, Locker Room, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Top Arthur, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locker room porn. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the locker room stays in the locker room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/gifts).



Merlin never wants to shower with the team, afraid that they, well mostly Arthur, will notice that he stares a lot. Of course looking is unavoidable, everyone looks and compares but getting a boner while staring? Yeah, that is not acceptable.

So, Merlin always waits until most of the team is gone. He hears the whistle blow and gathers his stuff as slowly as possible. Merlin slips into the locker room and get undressed as quickly as possible without drawing attention to himself; wraps a towel around his waist and sits down. He slowly shifts his bum and clenches his hole around the plug he slipped in this morning. It makes him feel powerful, sexy and on top of the world and wearing it during practice gives it an extra edge.

Sitting there surrounded by his oblivious team mates makes his cock pulse.

Merlin grabs his clothes and slowly folds them to give him more time. A jockstrap hits him in the face and everyone in the room laughs. Merlin glares at Kay and tells him to fuck off, almost immediately he gets a dirty sock in his face.

“Real mature, asshole.”

Ugh. Merlin hates this. _Join the team they said, it will be fun they said._

  
  
******

 

At last the biggest group is gone; he walks to the shower and sees that there are just two team mates left. He picks out a shower and hangs up his towel. Merlin starts the shower and hopes they will leave soon. After he washes his hair he gets his wish, finally alone. He grabs his body wash and starts lathering up, he loves the softness of his hands sliding over his body. He takes his dick in his hand a slides a thumb over the head while his other hand slowly twists the plug. Moaning softly he grips his dick tighter. Merlin hears the door open and he freezes, loud voices spill into the shower room. He recognizes Gwaine’s boisterous laugh and Percy’s deep laugh. Merlin lets go of his dick and tries to will down his erection.

Arthur is looking into the stall, “Look at what we have here, rubbing one out Merlin?” Merlin swallows and sees Arthur's focus shift to his throat. “Stop looking, asshole” he says. _Fuck_ , of course it had to be Arthur!

Arthur licks his lips, enters Merlin's stall and crowds him to the wall. “You don’t really want me to stop looking, do you? Don’t think I haven’t seen you watching me.” Merlin wants to protest but Arthur is right, he does watch him because he is a perfect piece of man meat. And everyone and their mother knows about the epic crush he has on Arthur. Arthur puts his hand on Merlin’s face and wipes his thumb over his bottom lip, Merlin shivers, takes the thumb into his mouth and sucks hard.

Arthur lets out a moan, “Fuck, your mouth.” He pushes Merlin down to his knees and says, “Open up.”

There is a tingling in Merlin’s belly and he tries not to whimper. Merlin slowly opens his mouth while looking up at Arthur. His dick is perfect. Arthur rubs Merlin’s bottom lip as he slowly slides his dick in, he can feel it at the back of his throat and he swallows around the head. “Fuck, that feels good,” Arthur grabs his face with more force and Merlin opens his mouth and takes Arthur’s dick in as deep as possible. When Arthur starts fucking his mouth, he tries to control his breathing but he can only focus on the sensation of the dick sliding in and out of his mouth.

The shallow breaths are taking their toll and Merlin feels light headed. When Arthur cums Merlin chokes but Arthur holds his head in place, and he can hear Arthur say, “Swallow it all,” and Merlin tries but his mouth overflows and he can feel it dripping down his chin onto his chest mixing with the water from the shower.

 

*****

 

Arthur steps back and Merlin hears Gwaine say, “Dude, I want a turn.”

“No” Arthur says “I don’t share. But you can watch.”

Arthur turns off the shower; and he pulls Merlin up by his arms. He guides him out of the shower and into the locker room, Arthur forces him onto a bench and Merlin feels his legs being pushed towards his chest.

“You wanted this, huh?” Arthur says as he twists the plug. He pulls it out and Merlin feels a finger slide into his hole. Merlin sighs and asks for more.

Soon, Arthur is sliding four fingers in and out easily. When his fingers slide out Merlin feels the head of Arthur’s dick at his rim he tries to brace himself, Arthur bottoms out in one stroke. Merlin cries out reaching towards Arthur but Percy grabs his hands and holds them over Merlin’s head.

The only sound in the locker room is the heavy breathing and the slapping of flesh on flesh. “I am going to fuck the cum out of you.” Arthur says.  
“Well then put your back into it and stop teasing, you prat!” Arthur pulls out and turns Merlin around. Face down on the bench the angle lets Arthur hit his prostate and Merlin moans out loud. The sound seems to spur Arthur on and then he really does put his back into it.

Out of the corner of his eyes Merlin sees Gwaine stroking his own dick while looking intensely at the point where Arthur is fucking into him. Percy is standing next to Merlin’s head and, _fuck,_ his dick is close, he is stroking in rhythm with Arthur’s thrusts.

Arthur changes the angle again, Merlin feels the orgasm blast through him and he comes all over his belly some of it even landing on his face. Arthur grunts and Merlin feels his dick pulse insides of him, Arthur leans forward and kisses him hard. He straightens his back and pulls his dick out of Merlin’s arse, the cum flow stings his abused rim, he fucking loves it. He hears a satisfied grunt from Percy and seconds later Merlin feels hot cum landing on the side of his face and in his hair. Gwaine rubs it into his hair while telling him how gorgeous he looks.  
  
  
Merlin is filthy and covered in cum. Joining the team was a brilliant plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I tried my hand at writing so please be gentle. Thank you Rawks for helping me with this.  
> I think it came out all right. So I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
